Legacy filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for 24: Legacy. It was filmed mainly in Atlanta and the surrounding areas, although the pilot and prequel were filmed in Los Angeles. For the other seasons, see filming locations on 24. The Raid Compound The scenes at Ibrahim Bin-Khalid's compound were shot at the Blue Cloud Movie Ranch in Santa Clarita, on their "third world street" location. : , picture of street 12:00pm-1:00pm Ranger's house The opening scene of the episode in the Army Ranger's house was filmed at 6616 Langdon Avenue in Van Nuys. : Eric Carter's house All of the scenes at Eric Carter's house were filmed at 6544 Langdon Avenue in Van Nuys, 4 houses down from the Ranger's house from the first scene. : Capitol steps When Rebecca Ingram enters the United States Capitol, the scene was filmed on the steps of the Los Angeles City Hall on Spring Street with green screens showing the Washington Monument in the distance and the west face of the Capitol over the top of the City Hall. : : Capitol interior The scenes inside the Capitol were all filmed at the Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum in Yorba Linda, CA. The awards ceremny takes place in the replica East Room of the White House that is located there. : Street When Ben Grimes calls Eric Carter, he is walking along East 4th Place in Downtown LA. : Carter driving The shots of Eric Carter driving in this episode show his car traveling south down Woodley Avenue in Woodley Park. : Pershing High School The scenes set at Pershing High School were filmed at Ulysses S. Grant High School in Valley Glen. : , picture of corridor Housing projects When Eric Carter drops off his wife with Isaac, he parks on Cardinal Street by the William Mead Homes. The interior scene between Isaac and Nicole was also shot here, in building 22 on the corner. : Bus stop When Grimes gets onto a bus, he is waiting on Molino Street, just around the corner from the street he called Eric from. : Washington Union Station The scenes of Eric Carter finding Ben Grimes at Washington Union Station were filmed at a train depot at Butte Street Junction in Los Angeles. They run into a warehouse and under a parked train. : Construction site After they emerge from under the train, the location switches to a construction site between San Pedro Street and E 9th Street in Downtown LA. In one of the final shots of Eric looking into the distance, a Washington skyline has been digitally added. : 1:00pm-2:00pm Under the bridge The opening shots of the episode show Eric Carter avoiding the police just south of the Peters Street Bridge in Castleberry Hill. He then walks under the bridge from the north, speaks to a homeless man and runs south again by the train tracks. : Housing projects The exterior location of Isaac Carter's housing projects has changed to Collier Heights Apartments in Atlanta. : Mansion The scenes of Jadalla Bin-Khalid and his terrorist cell were shot at Briarcliff Mansion at 1260 Briarcliff Rd. : Pershing High School The scenes at Pershing High School have switched to being filmed at the old site of the B.E.S.T. Academy at 1820 Mary Deli Dr SE in Atlanta. The school moved to a new building in 2009. : Police precinct parking As Eric Carter is driven into the police station, the car drives into the 236 Williams Street parking garage. A building has been digitally imposed on top, with the skyline of Minneapolis visible in the background. The scene in the police parking garage was filmed in this garage. : Salvage yard speaks to Aisha]] The scene of Royo speaking to Aisha was filmed at the salvage yard outside of the Lifecycle Building Center at 1116 Murphy Ave SW in Atlanta. : Category:Lists Category:Filming locations Category:Legacy